User blog:DeadRaiser/Custom Map Selection: Round 2
Hello again, everyone! It is time for the second round of voting for the selection of user-inspired custom zombies maps for World at War and Black Ops III. With the first round over, every user or collaboration has their representative map for their respective category selected. Now, the real voting can commence; the set-up is straightforward. Once again, the maps will be split into two categories: Legacy and Modern. The users will select their top five maps they want to see made into custom maps first in each category. This will give a total of ten map selections for each user. Once voting has ended, the top five maps in each category will be final selections for the first set of custom maps. Those that aren't selected will be kept for another round of voting in the future. The final ten selected maps will be initially released individually upon their completion. Once the set nears completion, the set will be released as a bundle of two map packs: Legacy: Series 1 and Modern: Series 1. NOTE: Maps that tie will be put into a run-off vote for a definitive winner. ATTENTION: 'Each poll allows you to pick a maximum of five selections for your vote. You do not have to use all five selections, but it is recommended that you do. The poll will not allow you to go back and make additional selections if you didn't use them all before. Your vote is your vote, but, if enough people weren't aware of this I will be more than happy to reset the votes and redo the polls. Voting 'Legacy 'Modern' 'Runoff' We have a three-way tie for the fourth spot in the Legacy poll, meaning that we do not have a fifth spot. For this run-off the top two maps will be the fourth and fifth spot, so long as there isn't another tie. Everyone will only be able to vote for one selection this time. NOTE: Modern will not have a runoff despite also having a three-way tie. This is because we still have five top spots in that poll even with the tie. 'Results' Voting has concluded for the second round. The final selection of maps for the set are: 'Legacy: Series 1' *''Schule der Untoten'' - DeadRaiser *''Clockwork'' - Magma-Man *''Der Niedergang'' - 900bv *''Stadt der Untoten'' - Mirai Moon *''L.U.N.A.R'' - Ebon Shadowshot 'Modern: Series 1' *''Day of the Departed'' - RoachTheIntelCollector *''Confess Your Sins'' - Zombiehunter115 *''Ascension 218'' - Icestormshadow *''Pink Pills'' - 900bv *''Attack of the Kormans'' - Anakin Nakamura 'Future' With the first set of maps selected, I can begin making detailed plans for each one. Do not expect to see these maps very soon, however, as I will first be running experiments and tests with modtools in both World at War and Black Ops III to rebuild my familiarity with using them. I anticipate that the beginning of real work on any of these maps will begin sometime in late winter or early spring of 2020. Conceptual work on these maps, on the other hand, will start right away and give me an upper hand when it comes to start programming them in-game. In the meantime, polls will be set-up for future sets. As mentioned before, maps that weren't selected in either poll will once again have a chance to selected for the next set of maps. The list of possible maps will ever expand as new ideas are made and old ideas get recommended, so be sure to send a message if you see something you want made! I will set-up the poll that will determine the second series of maps sometime next week, so don't be afraid to suggest something! Until next time, take care. DeadRaiser Talk My Home Wiki 16:32,9/29/2019 Category:Blog posts